Keaton Saint
|resides = London, England |billed_from = London, England |trainer = None |handler = Gavin Askew |debut = July 8th 2008 |current_efeds = Premier WC (PWC) |previous_efeds = Global Combat Wrestling (GCW) |winloss_record = 9-10-0 In Detail }} James St. Keaton (born April 12th, 1983), better known by his ring-name Keaton Saint, is an English professional wrestler currently signed to Premier WC. He is known mostly for his appearances in PWC however he did have a short stint in Global Combat Wrestling. Keaton Saint's ring-name stems primarily from his own name but is also a tribute to professional wrestler Johnny Saint and musician Klayton. = Career = 2008 Debut and Early Career Keaton Saint made his professional debut on a large scale, entering himself into a high profile tournament to gain exposure and to test himself against the cream of the crop. His first opponent was reigning EWC Champion Level One, who pushed Keaton to his limit before soundly defeating him. However, Keaton's tenacity had won him some fans in various wrestling promotionss who were eager to add him to their roster. Keaton eventually signed to Premier WC where he lost his first and second match against DOZER and Malachai respectively. Despite the losses Keaton had impressed PWC management and was placed into a Fatal 4-Way match to decide the first ever PWC Maverick Champion. Keaton also lost this match, however he was not pinned directly. During this time, Keaton was contacted by Patricia Burrell about another high profile tournament, this time with a tag team only format. Having then met Patricia and confirming their partnership for the tournament Keaton went on to experience his first victory in professional wrestling beating Ness and Dominator in the first round. Keaton and Patricia were then defeated in the next round by Level One and "The Reverend" James Onlee. Keaton then returned to PWC, facing Pogue in an exhausting match but coming out victorious and adding his first victory in PWC to his list of accomplishments. The honeymoon period was short lived however as he lost a closely fought match against PWC stalwart Crazy KYD. Despite the loss to Crazy KYD, Keaton was once again given a chance to prove himself worthy for a title shot, this time at the recently vacated PWC Global Championship. He accomplished this by defeating Samuel Hessingstock, a new wrestler on the PWC roster and someone who was highly tipped to pull off the victory. With the victory over Hessingstock entitling him to a PWC Global title shot, Keaton was understandably anxious about the upcoming match however events outside his control made the upcoming match even more important and dangerous. The long standing feud between Stargate Cade and Malachai had begun to show more animosity. Juan Ramirez and Thomas Watson had both shown great resilience against the best of the PWC roster and all of them had reasons to claim a spot at the highest echelon of PWC. With that, PWC Management organised an "All or Nothing" match that would pit Keaton against Malachai, Juan Ramirez, Thomas Watson and Stargate Cade. What followed was a match many PWC fans called the best in its short history, with a level of passion and aggression beyond what had been shown previously. Having entered and left the match without a title, Keaton immediately went absent without leave for almost two weeks before returning to fight Akiko Kagiwara. Defeating her, Keaton also uncovered the strange fact that Akiko was a man in disguise, masquerading as a woman to gain attention. After the Akiko match, Keaton became quite absent which began to have an effect on his friendship with manager John Gainsborough. This was partially resolved before the PWC Merseyside Brawl match, which saw Keaton defy the odds and win. Keaton Saint in Global Combat Wrestling After winning the Merseyside Brawl, Keaton took the somewhat unprecedented step of leaving the federation to pursue a personal endeavour. This quickly landed him in America where he signed a short term contract with Global Combat Wrestling. Keaton's first match within GCW was a triple threat against "The Disturbed Icon" Jaden Blade and Carl Abuhl which he won by pinning Carl Abuhl. This victory earned Keaton a place in the Deadly Duets match at GCW's December pay-per-view event Krissmass Karnage. Teaming with Rachel Waters allowed the team to reach the latter stages of the match before finally being eliminated. It was around this point where Keaton's demeanour seemed to change, his focus less on the upcoming match and more on outside events. This seemed to have a positive effect on him for his next match, teaming with David Gunn and Matt Kluge against a team consisting of Brad Jackson, Ryann Hardy and "The Superb 1" Spencer Bartlett. A video made by Keaton before the match is touted as one of his most personal pieces of film, detailing his multiple feelings on the match ranging from respect, to anger and a desire to prove himself as one of the best professional wrestlers in modern times. The loss Keaton suffered in the match (Matt Kluge took the pinfall) did little to shake his resolve. Keaton's final match in GCW was against the woman he had teamed with approximately two weeks previous. After a hard fought match by both wrestlers, Rachel Waters procured the victory with a roll-up pin, ending Keaton's stint in GCW on a somewhat sour note. 2009 Keaton Saint returns to Premier WC Retaining his number one contendership status from October, Keaton Saint made his in-ring return on January 11th at Evolution XII (12) defeating Hannah Rickman, founding member of Damage INC and one of the more prominent wrestlers in PWC. Around this time a rumour surfaced about Keaton's plans to take on Damage INC singlehandedly. Keaton neither confirmed or denied this rumour in a recent interview. At Evolution XIII (13), Keaton was once more thrust into competition against another Damage INC member, reigning Global Champion Heiki Heidenreich. In another closely fought match, Keaton was able to achieve victory via a Paragon Backbreaker however the end of the match was not the end of his involvement during the show. The main event of Evolution XIII pitted the reigning Maverick Champion Juan Ramirez against reigning Legacy Champion Thomas Watson. Ramirez, another member of Damage INC achieved victory via interference from Gage Asesino and Keaton's opponent from the preceding Evolution, Hannah Rickman. As Damage INC continued a three-on-one assault following the match, Keaton came out to assist Thomas Watson and cleared the ring, striking up an uneasy alliance in the process. Evolution XIV (14) will test this newfound alliance as Keaton Saint and Thomas Watson face Gage Asesino and Juan Ramirez in the main event of the show. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :*''Keaton Clutch'' (Modified Camel Clutch) :*''Paragon Backbreaker'' (Spinning Sidewalk Slam to Backbreaker) *'Signature Moves' :*Stalling Fisherman Suplex :*Gutwrench Powerbomb :*Guillotine Leg Drop :*Top-Rope Missile Dropkick :*Northern Lariat *'Entrance Music' :*''eFed Knights'' ::*"Confide in Me" - Kylie Minogue (Tag theme used with Patricia Burrell) :*''EWExperts Extreme Tournament 2008'' ::*"In The Air Tonight" - Nonpoint :*''Global Combat Wrestling'' ::*"Pride" – Kosheen :*''Premier WC'' ::*"Politik" – Coldplay = Championships and accomplishments = *'Premier WC' :*Runner Up in "One to Watch" Category (August 2008) :*Winner in "One to Watch" Category (October 2008) :*Winner of the first Merseyside Brawl (November 2008) :*Ranked #5 in PWC Elite (November 2008) :*Ranked #1 in PWC Elite (December 2008) *'Other' :*EWExperts Tournament 2008 Participant :*eFed Knights Tournament Quarterfinalist (with Patricia Burrell) :*Ranked #3 in GCW Power 5 (December 2008) = Personal Life & History= Keaton Saint is known for being quite withdrawn about his personal life as he prides himself on separating his wrestling career from his personal dealings, however there are some elements of his personal life that do affect his wrestling persona. The first and most important aspect is that his manager/agent John Gainsborough is in fact a long-time friend of more than fifteen years who provides moral support as well as handling most PR issues. The second most important aspect was that of his father's friendship with a travelling professional wrestler named Whitehawk. A man that Keaton first met at the age of ten. The moment left a significant mark on Keaton's life, in fact becoming the driving force as to why he became a professional wrestler himself. Five years later, at the age of fifteen a local thug tried to stab Keaton, failing in the process only due to the knife being blunt. Despite the setback the other kid continued to assault Keaton and inflicted some minor injuries. According to police and local news reports from the time, Keaton's retaliation a few days later was noted for being extremely vengeful and ferocious. Approximately four or five years later, Keaton was mourning the death of his late father Marcus St. Keaton (1949-2002) when he made a seemingly rash decision to set out on a journey to learn how to wrestle. Over the following years he developed the basics and began to adapt into his current technique, a mixture of many styles with a slight emphasis on King's/Royal Road wrestling manoeuvres. Recently Keaton acquired a diary from an unknown source that made him question almost everything about his upbringing, including but not limited to the true identity of his mother and father. Following this dubious lead, Keaton travelled to America to follow the vague clues left within the diary itself. Eventually he contacted someone who knew Whitehawk, the man strayed away from answering any questions but imprinted one solid fact in Keaton's mind. There was a definite connection between him and Whitehawk. Keaton returns to PWC knowing this fact. = External Links = :* Official Website :* Premier WC